A Funny little Fist Fight
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: During Rose's field experience, small talk between Rose and Dimitri catches Adrian's attention, and hilarity ensues, followed by a trip to Kirova's office. Who knew even she had a soft side when it came to the Hathaways?


**Summary: During Rose's field experience, small talk between Rose and Dimitri catches Adrian's attention, and hilarity ensues, followed by a trip to Kirova's office. Who knew even she had a soft side when it came to the Hathaways?**

**Oh, just a point, Jesse died in Mason's place, so Mason is alive...**

Eddie was walking right behind Lissa and Christian, so that left me with far guard. I walked behind, trying Alberta's "seeing-without-seeing" trick, staring straight ahead. I caught movement in my perperipheral vision, and I was immediately prepared. I whirled around, stae in hand. True, a guardian _was _behind me, but it wasn't a fake strigoi attack. It was Dimitri. My heart fluttered, and I pulled out the smile I knew he loved. He had that serious look on his face that told me something was up. Or he couldn't find his latest western novel.

"Whats up, Comrade, did you lose your book or something?" I teased, and he didn't reply, but just looked at me.

"So, you come to me for advice?" I asked, bewildered. He blinked once before answering.

"No, I came to you for amusement. You and the books are the only things that keep me sane." He joked, and I laughed, loudly enough for Adrian Ivashkov, my "so-so friend" and massive flirt. Translation, he was crazy for me. He came striding over, glaring daggers at Dimitri before smiling angelically at me.

"Hey, my little Rose-bud. What's going on?" He asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice as he slung his arm around my shoulders. He did that so often I rarely protested anymore.

"I'm not your little 'Rose-bud', and what I do is none of your concern." I told him sharply, but Dimitri answered as well.

"Miss Hathaway and I were just discussing something, so I suggest you remove your arm before I remove it for you." Dimitri threteaned. He liked Adrian no more than I did, and Adrian's eyes widened at his threat.

"Oh, so you think just because you're her teacer you can control who does what to her?" Adrian demanded, taking a step toward Dimitri. Adrian was a lot taller than Dimitri, but Dimitri held his ground firmly.

"And you think just because you are a relative of Her Majesty that you can boss those that surpass your age around? Well, think again, Mr Ivashkov." Dimitri scolded, glaring at Adrian. Adrian returned the frown, and they proceeded to stare atr each other, testing who was more impudent. They stood for a few five minutes before anybody realized they were actually fighting. Christian roamed up towards me, and choked back laughter.

"What are they doing, having a stare contest or something?" He asked me, and I shrugged.

"Well, Me, Liss and Mason are studying up in my dorm if you need us." He said, and left.

Suddenly, Adrian broke out, attempting to catch Dimitri by surprise and punch the breath out of him. Dimitri refused to crack though, and dodged the blow, before landing a kick in Adrian's stomach. He wheezed. The fight grew more agressive. If someone got a punch, the other person wouldn't stop until they got revenge. And that pattern kept going until someone tipped Kirova off. Then, Dimitri, Adrian and I ended up in her office. She sat at her desk, peering at us.

"Well, Mr Ivashkov. As you are certainly aware, throwing a punch at a graduated guardian without any valid reason is extremely irresponsible. Now, as you are not a student, I have no right to punish you. And as for you, Guardian Belikov, I cannot believe you would go that far as to respond to his foolish behavior. I cannot remove you from the premises andf you are already promised to Vasilisa. But I do owe it to Miss Hathaway, so I will leave both your punishments up to her." Headmistress Kirova finally decided after a good seven minutes of silence.

"WHAT?!" Adrian and I both gasped, astonished. He immediately grinned because for once we were sharing the same thoughts. I however, still held my shocked face.

"You may leave now." She dismissed, and Dimitri and Adrian left. I made to follow, but she beckoned me forward.

"Rose, I know you will take advantage of my saying this. Please don't do anything reckless or stupid, and try to keep it legal." She said desperately, before allowing me to go. I met Adrian and Dimitri outside, grinning. They both looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Rose, I-" Dimitri began.

"Save it. Kirova limited me to legal things only, so I have to consult my assistants." I interrupted, and left, the boys behind me. I marched right up to Christian's door, and knocked. Christian had mentioned that he, Liss and Mason were in there, and they were the people I needed in times like these. MAson answered the door, and grinned at me.

"Hey, Rose! Join the party." He crowed, but his smile faded when he saw Dimitri and Adrian behind me. I walked in, all three of them in tow, and right up to the couch were Christian and Lissa sat. She peered up at me.

"I need your help. These two," I said, gesturing Adrian and Dimitri, "need punishments. Legal, unfortunately. So I need your help thinking of something legal as their punishment. As for you two," I said, glancing at Christian and Mason, " I need you guys to make it fun." I told her.

"What's the punishment for?"

"They had a fist fight. Kirova let me decide their punishment." I told her, and she chuckled.

_Well, what about extra homework? _Lissa suggested in her mind, but I shook my head.

"Boring."

_Ooh, what about them spreading rumors about themselves? _She thought excitedly.

"Seriously, Liss? That's all you got? Ashford!" I barked, and immediately had Mason's attention. He grinned, and saluted, his posture very stiff like a soldiers.

"Reporting for duty, sir." He joked, and I did a quarter turn to face the front.

"Ozera!" There was silence. I turned to Christian, who glared at me.

"Don't call me that." He said darkly, and I laughed. So did he.

"Sir, I have an idea." Mason said, and he beckoned me over. He leaned down to whisper his genius plan to me, and a grin slowly spread across my face...

We, being Lissa, Christian, Mason and I spent the rest of the afternoon applying make-up (millions of shades of pink) to Dimitri and Adrian's faces. We then ordered them to walk through the commons, where most of the dhampirs were gathering for dinner, and parade their new styles. We earned a good laugh about it, and Adrian never called me "Rose-bud" again. Dimitri always wore a smile from then on, and I never got called into Kirova's office, unless I threw books at my teacher, and then she'd only make me clean her fish tank.

Mason and I were considered legends. Oooooh yeah. I liked being me, and I loved being at the academy. For the first time ever, I was glad that we were dragged back here.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. I sure hadf a fun time writing it. Took me like twenty minutes. If you want me to write an actual story with a specific pairing of anything, all you have to do is review.**

**P.S Adrian wrote this little rhyme for you. Its got the same tune to "If you're happy and you know it"**

**"If you don't want Rose to kill you, write a review. *clap clap***

**If you don't want Rose to kill you, write a review. *clap clap***

**If you don't want Rose to kill you, and you really want to live, If you don't want Rose to kill you, write a review. *clap clap***

**P.P.S**

**Seriously though, write a review.**


End file.
